Erase Rewind
by Honey Cullen
Summary: Due amici crescono insieme nella stessa casa.Caratteri molto diversi,ma sono i loro unici rispettivi amici.Un brutto incidente separerà le loro strade.Durante gli anni di separazione cambieranno a tal punto che,quando si ritroveranno,non si riconosceranno
1. C'è a chi importa e a chi no

**Disclaimer: i personaggi e tutte le caratteristiche della storia riconoscibili appartengono a Stephenie Meyer. La trama della storia e tutto il resto appartengono a me.**

* * *

**ERASE/REWIND**

capitolo 1 – **C'è a chi importa e a chi no**.

B-Pov

"È tardi, Isabella"

"Lo so, mamma" Le risposi, alzando gli occhi al cielo, senza farmi vedere da lei. Ma mio padre aveva deciso di passare avanti la cucina proprio in quel momento... e mi vide. Si fermò a guardarmi con un'espressione strana, quasi preoccupata, poi disse:

"Almeno se la beve la tisana?"

Sospirai "Certo papà, perché non dovrebbe?" Smisi di guardarlo. Quando faceva così, quando _facevano_ così, tutti e due, spalleggiandosi, mi innervosivano.

"Magari non gli piace..."

"A _chi_ non piace una tazza di tisana calda la sera prima di andare a dormire?"

Sapevo benissimo che gli piaceva: lo avevo visto annusare le mie confezioni più volte anni fa, da bambini, così mi decisi un bel giorno a bussare alla sua porta la sera dopo cena.

Mi aveva detto di entrare ma, quando mi vide, restò sorpreso e confuso nel vedere che ero _io_ e non sua madre o suo padre. Cosa poteva volere la figlia dei servi a quell'ora?

Quando posai il vassoio con la tazza fumante e qualche zolletta di zucchero sul suo comodino, lo osservai avvicinarsi alla tazza ed inalare profondamente l'aroma che ne usciva denso.

Mi sorrise.

Arrossii e non seppi trattenere un sorriso di rimando, prima di girare i tacchi e sfrecciare via dalla sua stanza, sgattaiolando tra i corridoi della grande casa, per tornare nella nostra ala.

Avevo solo 9 anni la prima volta che gli portai una tazza di tisana a letto.

Ogni singolo giorno di ogni anno che era trascorso, eccezion fatta per quando uno di noi aveva l'influenza -lì erano i nostri rispettivi genitori ad occuparsi di noi- e del periodo estivo -durante il quale sostituivo la calda tisana con un bicchiere di thé freddo il pomeriggio e una limonata la sera- quella era stata la nostra... la _mia_ rutine.

Chi volevo prendere in giro? Era più una mia necessità la tisana: era una scusa bella e buona per intrufolarmi nel suo mondo quotidianamente, per poter avere un minimo della sua preziosa attenzione, per poterci scambiare due semplici parole e poter ascoltare la sua meravigliosa voce -sì, _per me_ lo era- ogni giorno, ma, soprattutto, ogni sera... come se fosse la mia personale ninnananna.

"Se sei stanca gliela posso portare io, tesoro"

Devo aver sospirato veramente, e non solo col pensiero "No mamma, non ti preoccupare. Ci metto un minuto e poi vado a letto" Le annuii, presi il vassoio e mi avviai nei lunghi corridoi.

Questa casa era così silenziosa che, ogni benedetta volta che mi incamminavo verso la sua stanza, l'unico rumure che sentivo, forte, come se provenisse da un impianto stereo a tutto volume, era quello del mio cuore che batteva incessante all'impazzata, mischiato a quello dei miei respiri profondi, con i quali cercavo di calmarmi.

Non avevo mai incontrato i padroni la sera, fortunatamente: sarebbe stata una cosa abbastanza imbarazzante farmi trovare in questo stato di iperventilazione: la piccola _quattrocchi-brufolosa-figlia-dei-servi_ che sbava dietro al loro unico figlio.

Appoggiai il vassoio sul mobile in mezzo al corridoio, tirai un ultimo respiro ed alzai la mano per bussare.

_Toc-toc-toc_.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

E-Pov

Maledetta ricerca di Inglese. Era la decima volta che la rileggevo ma non mi convinceva affatto il risultato. Ci avevo passato una settimana intera, spulciando tra innumerevoli volumi in biblioteca e, riuscire a riassumere tutto quel materiale in così poco tempo, oltre a dover fare tutto il resto dei compiti, era stato un lavoraccio, soprattutto perché avevo dovuto farlo _da solo_.

Il professor Mason ci aveva diviso in gruppetti di due o tre per sbrigare questa ricerca di letteratura ed io ero capitato insieme a lei. Proprio a _lei_.

Non appena sentii pronunciare il mio nome abbinato al suo, mi sentii invadere da un'eccitazione indescrivibile, immaginandoci a studiare insieme, gomito a gomito, in biblioteca.

Tutta l'eccitazione svanì non appena lei mi si avvicinò, insieme al suo gruppo di amiche, dopo la lezione, dicendomi che lei era negata per queste cose, che la biblioteca la deprimeva e che il tutto sarebbe stato molto più costruttivo se me ne fossi occupato da solo.

Non riuscii a fare altro che annuire ed abbassare la testa.

Lei, sorridendo alle sue amiche che sogghignavano, mi diede un buffetto sul braccio e se ne andò.

Eppure io non riuscivo a darle la colpa di niente.

Quando pensavo ai suoi boccoli biondo fragola che ricadevano come soffici nuvole lungo le sue spalle, i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo di Giugno, le sue labbra, così piene ed invitanti... Con quella voce che sembrava quella di un angelo, poteva dirmi tutto quello che voleva.

Io non ero nessuno per dirle il contrario. _Nessuno_.

Il fatto che ero figlio di una delle famiglie più potenti di Chicago era giusto abbastanza per evitare di essere preso di mira dai bulli della scuola, nonché perpetuamente deriso dalle cheerleader, di cui lei faceva parte... ma io, ero solamente _cesso_.

Un cesso ricco, ma pur sempre un cesso.

Alto e magro quanto un palo della luce, scoordinato ed impacciato, col mento sfuggente, il naso che tende leggermente da un lato, le sopracciaglia decisamente troppo folte e quest'ammasso di capelli che vanno dappertutto tranne dove cerco di mandarli.

Non ero nessuno per dire a Tanya che non era giusto e non poteva trattarmi così.

Non avevo nessun altro a scuola a cui chiedere di aiutarmi. Non avevo amici. Lì, in quella stupida scuola privata nella quale i miei genitori mi avevano iscritto, anche i meno ricchi cercavano di essere snob; anche i meno attraenti, come me, cercavano di rivalersi su qualcun altro.

Non c'era nessuno lì dentro che cercasse di lasciar vivere in pace il prossimo, tutti avevano sempre da dire qualcosa di sgradevole su qualcuno o da combinare qualcosa di spiacevole a qualcun altro.

Io ero esentato dal più degli scherzi e degli insulti solo per la mia posizione sociale privilegiata.

Quindi venivo ignorato.

Ero come un essere trasparente, un'entità che si aggirava in mezzo a loro e che veniva interpellata solo in caso di bisogno.

La ricerca era il bisogno di Tanya: il bisogno di non doverla fare.

Probabilmente -ma anche no-, se avessi avuto qualche amico che mi consigliasse su certe cose, avrei avuto il coraggio di dire, se non a lei, per lo meno a me stesso di smetterla di sottomettermi in questo modo.

Iniziai a leggere per l'undicesima volta la ricerca quando sentii un delicato sospiro dietro la mia porta.

Il sospiro di quell'essere minuscolo, ma tanto più forte di me, che era, se vogliamo, la mia unica amica.

_Toc-toc-toc_.

"E-e-en-t-tra, B-Bel-la"

Alto, secco, brutto ed anche balbuziente. Come avrei mai potuto dire una qualsiasi cosa a Tanya?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

B-Pov

"E-e-en-t-tra, B-Bel-la"

Presi coraggio ed appoggiai la mia mano sulla maniglia della sua porta. Presi coraggio dalle sue semplici parole che ormai ripeteva da 5 anni a questa parte. Presi coraggio dalla comune consapevolezza che questa, forse in fondo, non era solo la _mia_ routine, ma anche la _sua_.

Lui sapeva che ero io. Sapeva che ogni sera alla stessa ora passavo _io_ a portargli un po' di conforto.

"Buonasera Edward. Com'è stata la cena, è andato tutto bene?" Chiesi, poggiando il vassoio sul suo comodino.

"S-s-sì, l-l-la c-, la c-cena er-ra b-bu-buon-a. F-f-f-a-a-i-i c-c-co-mpl-im-e-e-n-nt-i a-a-a t-tu-a-a m-m-ad-r-re"

Gli sorrisi ampiamente per incoraggiarlo e lui mi sorrise di rimando.

"St-a-a-a-s-s-e-ra ha-a-i g-g-g-g-ià m-m-es-s-so l'ap-p-p-pa-r-r-e-c-ch-io"

Cazzo! Non ci avevo neanche pensato. Ed ecco che il mio sorriso svanì.

"S-sei s-s-s-ta-a-an-c-c-ca?"

Scossi la testa "No, Edward"

"Ah, p-p-p-pe-e-er-ch-ch-é s-sol-li-ta-a-m-m-men-te q-q-qua-a-nd-o v-v-v….. S-so ch-che l-l-lo m-met-t-t-t-i sol-o p-p-prim-m-m-a d-d-d-di do-o-or-mir-e..."

Lo sapeva. Lo aveva notato. Non so se questo alleggerisse o appesantisse la figuraccia che avevo appena fatto. Solo che ora il sorriso era svanito anche dal suo di volto e lo aveva abbassato.

"Ero sovrappensiero e l'ho fatto senza rendermi conto. Sarei stata capace di arrivare qui in pigiama stasera!" Sorrisi quando vidi che lui mi guardò di nuovo, per poi rendermi _veramente_ conto di quello che avevo detto e vergognarmi profondamente. Scossi la testa sconcertata, ma lui rise ugualmente.

"Hey ma... Stai ancora studiando?" Chiesi, adocchiando i fogli che teneva in mano.

"D-d-dev-vo c-c-c-con-s-s-segn-gn-gnare q-q-qu-e-es-ta r-ric-c-c-cer-r-c-a d-dom-a-a-ni, ma-a n-n-n-o-n s-s-so-on-o s-si-c-cu-uro..."

"Vuoi che ci dia un'occhiata io?"

Lui mi guardò esitante per un momento, ma poi annuì e mi porse i fogli. Io afferrai la tazza e gliela offrii, inserendoci un paio di zollette di zucchero, seguite dal cucchiaino, prima di prendere in mano la sua ricerca.

"Tu bevi ed io leggo" Proposi e lui annuì nuovamente ma stavolta con più convinzione.

Mi fece spazio sul letto e mi sedetti accanto a lui.

Il suono del suo respiro, unito a quello della tisana che scendeva giù per la sua gola, erano incredibilmente rilassanti e sperai di non addormentarmi mentre correggevo gli errori nel testo.

Mi appoggiai momentaneamente verso la fonte di calore che era il suo corpo accanto al mio, ma mi ritirai subito.

La sensazione che provavo ogni volta che mi capitava di sfiorare il suo corpo era soffocante, non capivo più niente, sapevo solo di provare un immenso calore e di sentirmi sciogliere da capo a piedi.

Ora avevo bisogno di lucidità se volevo dargli una mano con questa ricerca e, approfittarmi della situazione, non era proprio il caso.

Sentii il suo respiro tra i miei capelli ed intuii che doveva essersi voltato a guardarmi mentre correggevo. Nel momento in cui l'aria si posò sulla mia pelle, oltre la coltre dei miei capelli, provai una serie di brividi che tentai di scacciare subito via.

"L-l-la t- la t-t-tis-a-a-na c-c-co-ome l-la f-f-fai t-t-t-tu è-,è s- è s-se-mp-pre l-la m-mi-gl-gl-gli-o-re"

Sorrisi, senza alzare lo sguardo dai fogli.

"Q-q-qu-a-an-d-d-do s-sto m-ma-al-e e m-me l-la p-p-po-or-ta m-m-mi-a m-, mi-a m-mad-re n-n-on è m-ma-i c-co-os-ì b-b-bu-buo-na"

A quel punto poggiai i fogli sulle mie gambe e mi voltai a guardarlo "Magari non la sentirai _così_ buona semplicemente perché, avendo l'influenza, non riesci a sentire i sapori?" Dissi, alzando le sopracciglia.

Lui, invece, mi sorrise e scosse la testa.

Allora lo baciai. Sulla guancia, chiaramente, ma era troppo dolce a volte, non riuscivo a farne a meno.

Mi voltai per riprendere a correggere il testo, quando lui mise un braccio attorno la mia schiena e posò un tenero ma appena rumoroso bacio sulla mia guancia, in risposta al mio... o in ringraziamento a... non saprei, la tisana? La correzione? Bah. Quello che sapevo era che le sue calde e mordbide labbra sulla mia pelle erano sempre le benvenute.

Nonostante questo, non riuscii a fare a meno di arrossire violentemente; lui se ne accorse e rise in maniera lieve, lasciando il suo braccio dietro la mia schiena, appoggiando il peso del suo corpo sul palmo rivolto sul letto, arrivando lui, stavolta, a sfiorare me.

Non riuscivo a credere come lui potesse non provare ribrezzo o repulsione a baciare la mia guancia brufolosa; non che avessi un volto acneico, non erano tanti i brufoli ma c'erano. Mia madre diceva '_la normale quantità per un'adolescente_', ma allora come mai tutte le mie compagne sembravano non averne?

Certo: fondotinta. Quello che mio padre non mi avrebbe mai permesso di mettere e al quale io, comunque, non avevo mai rivolto troppi pensieri. Non come le mie compagne, che pensavano solo a farsi belle, invece di studiare.

In pochi altri minuti terminai di correggere la sua ricerca e, mentre la rileggevo, lui si chinò verso di me, quasi abbracciandomi completamente, mentre si allungava per poggiare la tazza vuota sul vassoio e respirare profondamente indietreggiando.

"E-ecco f-fatto" Balbettai. Lui mi guardò _malissimo_. "Io, i-io n-non , non..." Arrossii di nuovo, ed abbassai la testa, mentre gli porgevo i fogli"

Lui afferrò le mie braccia e mi tolse di mano i fogli, ma non mi lasciò andare. Provai timidamente ad alzare lo sguardo per controllare la sua espressione, che si era ingentilita, pur conservando un pizzico di incredulità. Quando parlò, la sua voce era poco più di un sussurro.

"N-n-no-n s-s-s-sa-a-p-pe-vo c-che a-an-ch-e t-t-u b-ba-al-b-be-et-tta-s-si q-q-q..."

Deglutii rumorosamente, per cercare di calmarmi "Tutti balbettiamo quando siamo un po' nervosi, Edward" Anche la mia voce, ora, era poco più di un sussurro.

"N-n-e-er-vo-sa? P-p-pe-e-r-ch-ché s-s-e-..."

"È tardi, Edward" mi liberai dalla sua presa "Se non hai b-" Pensai a ciò che stavo per dire e me lo rimangiai velocemente prima che fosse troppo tardi. Il nostro orario di lavoro-quello _dei miei -_io non 'lavoravo', se non per Edward- era da tempo terminato e se gli avessi dato corda su questo argomento, non mi avrebbe fatta andare via senza che io potessi umiliarmi ulteriormente. Quindi, in mezzo secondo mi corressi "Io sono molto stanca, buonanotte" Dissi, alzandomi ed afferrando il vassoio.

"N-n-no. Il v-va-a-s-s-s-sso-io l-la-asc-scia-lo q-qu-i..."

Questo mi fece fermare un attimo, ma non mi voltai; continuai a dargli le spalle. "Perché?"

"M-m-mi p-pi-a-c-c-ce l'o-do-r-re d-d-de-l-l-la t-t-ta-a-z-zz-a"

"Mia madre fa una doppia fatica ogni mattina per questa mia... _gentilezza_... Edward. Buonanotte" E così fui fuori dalla sua porta in un attimo. Mi appoggiai su di essa una volta che l'ebbi chiusa alle mie spalle e rilasciai un respiro che non mi ero accorta di aver trattenuto; e sospirai, nuovamente.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So di avere altre fic da finire e altre in coda da iniziare. So anche di essermi proposta come beta ad una ragazza ma non sono più andata a spulciare la risposta (su EFP non arriva una replica se si risponde ai commenti, quindi ancora non so bene come funziona).**

**Solo che l'altra sera, mentre facevo il bagno, mi è venuta in mente questa storia. Il giorno dopo ho iniziato ad appuntarmela e, benché fosse la seconda nuova fic che avevo appuntato in un paio di giorni, ieri sera non ho potuto fare a meno di cominciare a scriverla. Ne ho sentito la necessità. Forse per 'sfuggire' al dovere di proseguire le altre o forse per sfuggire solo alle sensazioni che mi danno le altre. O semplicemente avevo solo bisogno di raccontare questa storia.**

**Stavolta si tratta di un qualcosa di cui so i punti principali ma non so ancora come si svolgeranno tutte le vicende... Se la cosa andrà bene, la storia nascerà di volta in volta, quindi sarà una sorpresa anche per me.**

**E' una storia che sembra molto più leggera di quello che è in realtà.**

**Ha ingannato perfino me, ma mi sono resa conto del reale contenuto di ciò che scrivevo solo dopo aver scritto ogni singola parola.**

**Anche qui qualcuno (o molti, ma spero di no) potrebbe non essere d'accordo con i temi che andrò a trattare, che non saranno facili e non riguarderanno sempre cose di cui posso parlare per esperienza... Quindi se, durante il cammino, qualcuno dovesse avere qualcosa da consigliare (come al solito, con gentilezza e le buone maniere) o volesse darmi la sua testimonianza (anche in pvt) sarò pronta a farne tesoro.**

**Il titolo del capitolo, come sempre, è nato dopo averlo scritto e racchiude l'essenza di una caratteristica contrastante dei caratteri di Bella ed Edward... L'avete colta? Se sì, provate a dirmi cos'è, secondo voi.**

**Se riceverò abbastanza commenti anche su questo (la questione del titolo), lo svelerò nella prossima puntata :) Ma penso che lo capirete leggendo e continuando a leggere.**


	2. Cecità

**Disclaimer: i personaggi e le caratteristiche della storia originali e riconoscibili appartengono a Stephenie Meyer. La trama della storia e tutto il resto appartengono a me.**

Ante scriptum: nella Nota d'Autore in basso troverete menzionato un contest al quale potete partecipare, non serve avere già esperienza. Trovate il link nel mio profilo!

* * *

**ERASE/REWIND**

Capitolo 2 –** CECITÀ**

E-POV

Blu. No, verde... assolutamente non bianca.

Pff...

Cavolo, mi sentivo una femminuccia. Queste erano cose da donne, io non ci capivo niente.

Non potevo andare a chiamare mia madre, non l'avrebbe finita più di farmi domande su Tanya e sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante.

Avevo bisogno di Bella. Questo era uno di quei momenti in cui avevo proprio bisogno di lei, peccato che non potessi andarla a chiamare.

Erano le 7.25 del mattino, anche lei sarà stata intenta a prepararsi per andare a scuola e non potevo trascinarla fino a qui, oltre al fatto che ero in boxer, certo.

Bella: se non fosse stato per lei non so come avrei fatto con la ricerca e non vedevo l'ora di arrivare a scuola. Sicuramente Tanya si stava chiedendo come fosse venuta.

Stavo cercando di vestirmi in modo... più _carino,_ le ragazze fanno caso a queste cose, lo sapevo perché spesso sentivo mamma discutere con le amiche del circolo di quale ultimo completo alla moda si fossero comprate e _bla bla bla_, di come questa o quella avesse avuto un pessimo vestito l'ultima volta che l'avevano vista e _bla bla bla_.

Magari Tanya l'avrebbe notato. Magari stavolta, portandole la ricerca, mi avrebbe dato una chance... Avrei potuto chiederle se le andava di studiare insieme...

Uff. Non sapevo proprio come fare.

Bella.

Ufffffff... Senza che me ne fossi reso conto, avevo già le mani chiuse a pugno tra i capelli e li stavo tirando forte.

La sera l'avevo fatta arrabbiare. Mi sentivo veramente in colpa. Lei era stata così disponibile.

Lei era la mia unica amica ed io l'avevo fatta arrabbiare.

Ok: avrei messo la camicia verde sotto la divisa.

Si era fatto tardi e dovevo sbrigarmi se volevo avere il tempo di mangiare qualcosa.

Mentre mi incamminavo verso la sala della colazione, ripensai a cosa avevo combinato la sera prima.

Le avevo detto che la sua tisana era la migliore, che neanche mia madre sapeva farla meglio.

Era la semplice verità, ma io avevo voluto dirglielo chiaramente, dal momento che lei era stata così carina ad offrirsi di aiutarmi, nonostante fosse tardi, oltre ad avermi portato la tisana, ovviamente, come se non fosse abbastanza.

Mi sentivo _in dovere_ di dirle qualcosa di carino, di non stupido, non falso ma sincero. Visto che la stavo bevendo, mi buttai sulla tisana.

Le volevo bene. Le avevo sempre voluto bene, eravamo... come fratelli? Cugini? Eravamo gli unici amici l'uno per l'altra, anche se sapevo che i nostri genitori desideravano che entrambi ci accompagnassimo con ragazzi dei rispettivi ceti sociali.

Non c'era bisogno di doverle dire apertamente 'grazie' o di dirle che le volevo bene. Non erano cose che un ragazzo avrebbe dovuto fare con un'amica: sarei sembrato un pappamolla.

Inoltre, non volevo che potesse pensare che potessi volerle bene... in un modo _diverso_... Non volevo che anche lei mi considerasse uno stupido.

_E poi a me piaceva Tanya_.

No, niente parole.

A volte, per ringraziarci, ci scambiavamo innocenti baci sulle guance; era sempre stato un gesto spontaneo e naturale, almeno per me, anche se, vederla arrossire ogni volta, instillava nella mia mente il dubbio che a lei non piacesse essere baciata.

Per lo meno non da me.

Sì, definitivamente: si era innervosita per questo.

Io, curiosamente, era un po' di tempo che reagivo al suo nervosismo in modi che non sapevo spiegarmi.

L'avevo vista arrossire varie volte e lei, la sera prima, aveva ammesso di essere nervosa.

Quindi se era nervosa arrossiva e balbettava, quest'ultimo certamente meno di me. Si era così innervosita che non mi aveva voluto spiegare nulla e se n'era andata senza neanche guardarmi.

Forse non avrei dovuto permetterle di correggermi la ricerca, era stato troppo e sicuramente lei sarà stata stanca; avrei dovuto dirle di no ed ora, la mia unica amica, era arrabbiata con me.

Una volta raggiunta la sala dove prendevo la colazione con i miei genitori, mi sedetti al tavolo ed iniziai a mangiare, per essere raggiunto poco dopo da loro.

"Buongiorno, piccolo mio"

"M-m-ma-m-mm-a..." schioccai la lingua sul palato, in segno di dissenso, sospirando e scossi la testa. Avevo 14 anni, non ero più un bambino.

"E dai, Edward, lo sai che per me sarai sempre il mio piccolino"

Mi assalì baciandomi e stringendomi quasi soffocandomi; poco dopo mi lasciò ma, a quel punto, mio padre attaccò con la sua parte.

"Lo sai, Edward, che per tua madre sarà sempre così. Dovresti lasciarla fare"

Mia madre gli sorrise ampiamente, ma io non ero d'accordo. Deglutii il boccone aiutandomi con il latte e dissi: "S-s-s-e v-vo-i v-v-vo-o-l-l-e-t-te c-c-co-o-oc-cc-ol-a-a-r-e u-u-un ba-a-a-am-b-b-ino, f-f-f-a-a-t-e-e-ne u-u-un a-a...-"

"Edward! Come ti permetti? Chiedi subito scusa a tua madre!"

Io, invece, mi alzai, presi il mio zaino e mi diressi verso l'uscita.

Non bastava che fossi brutto, balbuziente, impacciato e che per questo non avessi amici a scuola, ma dovevano anche rendermi le cose più difficili!

Non si rendevano conto che era colpa loro?

Vidi passare, fuori dal cancello, lo scuola-bus che veniva a prendere Bella ogni mattina.

Non ci incontravamo mai di mattina.

Pochi minuti dopo mi raggiunse mio padre, tutto nervoso ed agitato, che brontolava:

"Dai, sbrighiamoci che sto facendo tardi a lavoro"

B-POV

la sera prima...

50, 51...

_Continua a contare..._

164, 165, 166...

_Non fermarti..._

353, 354...

521, 522...

637...

_Conta._

_Non. Sbattere. La. Porta._

_Non vuoi che mamma e papà arrivino qui e ti vedano in..._

_Lacrime..._

Nello stesso momento in cui pensai quella parola, i miei occhi mi tradirono e si misero a piangere.

Il mio corpo mi abbandonò e si lasciò cadere sull'uscio della porta, raggomitolandosi miseramente.

Avevo contato ogni singolo passo che separava la stanza di Edward dalla mia.

Mi ero concentrata sui numeri nella mia testa per non piangere, almeno non in corridoio, rischiando che qualcuno mi vedesse.

Non ero neanche passata in cucina a posare il vassoio con la sua tazza: era come se fossi stata un robot programmato.

La sua tazza era di fronte a me, sopra al vassoio, sul pavimento, che mi fissava.

Presi a delinearne le curve con la punta dell'indice, mentre ripensavo a cosa era successo.

Edward si era offeso perché avevo balbettato.

Io avevo balbettato perché gli volevo molto più bene di quanto fosse lecito.

Avevano ragione i miei genitori a cercare di dissuadermi: i nostri ceti sociali erano troppo distanti ed uno come lui non avrebbe mai potuto interessarsi a me.

Ormai ero grande e matura abbastanza da poter capire che, quello che vedevo realizzarsi solo nei miei desideri, accadeva solo nelle favole che leggevo da bambina.

Edward non aveva una reale bellezza fisica oggettiva, ma io … ne ero comunque affascinata.

Lui era così... diverso da tutti i ragazzi che incontravo a scuola e sapevo che

le sensazioni strane che provavo quando gli ero vicina dovevano per forza significare qualcosa.

Sapevo anche, purtroppo, che lui aveva una cotta per una ragazza della sua scuola, ovvero una del suo stesso ceto sociale.

Non l'avevo mai vista, dal momento che Edward non frequentava nessuno dei suoi compagni, ma lui l'aveva descritta come bellissima.

Cosa che _io_ non ero affatto.

Altre lacrime ed altri singhiozzi mi sopraffacevano mentre il mio dito continuava a carezzare la sua maledetta tazza.

Lo odiavo.

Lui era esattamente come tutti gli altri, badava all'aspetto fisico e non a quello che c'era oltre un po' di trucco ed un paio di boccoli.

Quella sera, poi, ero stata sul punto di fare una madornale figuraccia.

Mi ero sovra-emozionata come al solito quando lui mi aveva baciata in risposta.

Lo faceva sempre perché lui era un ragazzo educato, probabilmente era qualcosa che gli aveva insegnato sua madre, _il rispetto per le donne_ e quelle cose lì.

Era solo una cosa che lui si sentiva in dovere di fare ma, nonostante io sapessi benissimo che fosse un bacio forzato, ogni santa volta mi emozionavo come una scema.

Senza pensarci, avvicinai la tazza al mio viso e la appoggiai sulla mia guancia, la stessa che lui aveva baciato, coccolandola.

Ogni volta che lui mi vedeva arrossire, rideva, certamente.

Chi non l'avrebbe fatto? Ero una scema.

Avevo addirittura balbettato. Era normale che si fosse arrabbiato ed avesse chiesto spiegazioni: avrà pensato che lo stessi prendendo in giro.

Cosa avrei dovuto dirgli, '_Edward, balbetto perché mi piaci un casino e quando mi baci mi vengono le ginocchia molli _'?

Gattonai, strisciando, fino al mio lettino, sul quale mi arrampicai stringendo ancora in mano la sua tazza.

Mi infilai astiosamente sotto le coperte e provai a tirare un bel respiro forte, ma i brutti pensieri, così come il dolore e le lacrime non cessarono.

Avvicinai nuovamente la tazza al mio viso e poggiai le mie labbra, ora turgide ed infuocate per tutti i morsi che vi avevo inflitto in vani tentativi di soffocare il pianto, sullo stesso punto in cui lui aveva poggiato le sue, quasi rosse e ben definite, per bere.

Con questo ultimo gesto mi arresi, definitivamente , a singhiozzi sempre più intensi fin quando, non so bene a quale ora del mattino, esausta, mi addormentai.

~oOoOoOo~

_..._

Aprii gli occhi con un sussulto, disorientata. Li richiusi subito.

Troppa luce.

Maledetta sveglia: la cercai alla cieca tastando il comodino con la mano, finché non sentii il suo suono smorzarsi sul pavimento, seguito da un tonfo.

I tappeti servono a non far rompere le sveglie.

Rimasi col braccio a penzoloni fuori dal letto, probabilmente mi riaddormentai per qualche minuto, finché non sentii la voce di mio madre che blaterava qualcosa in corridoio.

Con un grugnito degno di un porcellino, decisi che era ora di alzarsi.

Solitamente, mi svegliavo prima di alzarmi, ma quella non era un'opzione disponibile quella mattina.

Con gli occhi ancora chiusi, a fatica mi sedetti sul letto, muovendo le gambe.

_Tonf._

Cos'altro era caduto ora?

Cercai di aprire gli occhi, ma proprio non ci riuscivo.

La luce bruciava da morire.

Passai il dorso delle mani sulle palpebre, strofinandole.

Ahi.

Erano _gli occhi_ a bruciare da morire.

Facendomi ombra con la mano, diedi una sbirciata e, quello che vidi, mi chiarì il motivo per il quale mi sentivo come uno straccio.

Ai piedi del mio lettino c'era la tazza di Edward.

In un attimo ricordai tutto e le lacrime minacciarono di uscire nuovamente dai miei occhi stanchi.

Poggiai i piedi in terra e mi trascinai al bagno per prepararmi.

Dopo aver cercato, invano, di sminuire il gonfiore agli occhi con l'acqua fredda, indossai le prime cose che mi capitarono, raccolsi tazza e vassoio e, zaino in spalla, mi diressi in cucina.

" 'Giorno, Bells"

"Papà" gracchiai di spalle, mentre posavo _gli oggetti_ sul lavello.

Gli sentii grugnire qualcosa, prima di udire lo stridio della sua sedia.

"Vado a preparare la macchina. Buona giornata Bells" e, con un bacio sulla testa, sparì nel corridoio.

Liberai un sospiro che non mi ero accorta di trattenere e mi voltai verso il tavolo.

Non avevo affatto fame ma decisi che, dal momento che non avevo dormito per niente, _dovevo_ mangiare qualcosa, se non volevo farmi raccogliere col cucchiaio dal pavimento a scuola.

Presi coraggio, mi sedetti ed iniziai l'assalto forzato alla colazione.

Non appena raggiunsi il limite massimo di capienza imposto dal mio stomaco quella mattina, mia madre rientrò in cucina dalla sala della colazione.

Non mi azzardai ad alzare lo sguardo, ma la sentii ugualmente rilasciare dalla bocca un suono contrariato ed addolorato allo stesso tempo, un lamento.

"Isabella-"

"Mamma"

"Isabella... Che cos'hai?"

"..."

"Ti senti bene?"

"Sì, mamma" gracchiai.

"No che non ti senti bene"

"Mamma... non è niente"

"Senti che voce che hai... e guarda che faccia, _che occhi _!" mi rimproverò.

Scossi la testa.

"Ma hai dormito stanotte?"

Domanda retorica. Che non richiede risposta.

"Isabella, guardami" mise la sua mano sotto il mio mento per alzarmi il capo ma, non appena i miei occhi trovarono i suoi e vi lessero la preoccupazione, lo riabbassai.

"Isabella, tesoro... perché non hai dormito?"

"..."

"Lo so che hai pianto..."

Dovetti abbracciare tutte le poche forze che mi erano rimaste per non ricominciare.

"Io ti conosco troppo bene, piccola mia. Il tuo volto è così facile da leggere, è come un libro aperto..."

Rabbrividii solo al pensiero di _chi_ poteva aver letto troppo sul mio volto.

"Riguarda Edward?"

Annaspai ed arrossii subito dopo. Come... come faceva a saperlo? Era veramente così evidente sul mio volto?

Anche per lui?

"Mamma..." riuscii a gracchiare un'ultima volta, ma con un tono ancora più strangolato. "Devo... andare. È tardi. A dopo"

"Bella-"

Mi chiamò, ma io ero già fuori dalla porta di servizio e, alla massima velocità che potevo permettermi in quello stato, raggiunsi l'uscita ed aspettai lo scuola-bus, che arrivò attimi dopo.

EPOV

Quel mattino mi sentivo più stupido del solito mentre varcavo i cancelli della scuola.

I miei occhi guizzavano da un lato all'altro, cercando Tanya. Fu lei a trovare me poco prima dell'ora di Inglese.

"Edward!" esclamò, mandandomi a finire il cuore in gola. "Allora, la ricerca?" incalzò.

Tirai fuori i fogli con mano tremante e con altrettanto tremante voce dissi "E-e-e-cc-o-la"

Lei la afferrò ansiosamente dalle mie mani, dando uno sguardo veloce, avido e superficiale a tutti i fogli. "Edward: sei veramente un tesoro..." disse, con la sua voce più zuccherosa.

Ora ero creta nelle sue mani, talmente rimbecillito da non rendermi conto che lei stava apponendo la sua firma appena sotto l'ultima riga, dal momento che io mi ero completamente dimenticato di firmarla.

Prima che potessi chiederle i fogli indietro per apporre anche la mia, lei mi voltò le spalle e volò verso il suo banco.

Il prof entrò in classe e ci sedemmo tutti.

Non sapevo cosa pensare, ma non _potevo_ pensar male di lei.

Il signor Mason cominciò a chiedere le ricerche in ordine alfabetico e, quando pronunciò il mio cognome, Tanya balzò in piedi e proclamò:

"Professore? Sa, Edward è stato assegnato a lavorare con me..." disse, intrecciando i suoi boccoli attorno all'indice della mano destra.

"Ehm sì, signorina Denali, lo ricordo perfettamente" lui la adocchiò in modo... curioso.

"Bene. Eccola qui" uscì fuori dal banco e, avanzando in modo fluido e sinuoso, poggiò la ricerca sulla cattedra.

Il professor Mason la controllò brevemente e, una volta giunto all'ultima pagina, chiese, guardando me "Come mai qui c'è solo la firma della signorina Denali?"

Prima che potessi aprire bocca e, figuriamoci, riuscire a finire di pronunciare una parola per intero, Tanya rispose al posto mio.

"Oh, signor Mason: Edward non ha potuto passare molto tempo a studiare con me, così ho finito di prepararla io e stamattina... l'ho cercato per farlo firmare, ma avevo altre lezioni..." disse con tono innocente, facendo spallucce.

CHE COSA?

"Mh, ho capito signorina Denali" il professore annuì verso di lei continuando a guardarla in _quel modo_, poi, rivolgendosi nuovamente a me "Mi aspettavo un altro tipo di comportamento _da lei_, signor Masen"

Deglutii nervosamente ed abbassai lo sguardo, perché non sapevo cos'altro fare.

Durante il resto della lezione non riuscii a concentrarmi molto. Il professore disse che avrebbe cominciato a correggere alcune ricerche durante il resto della mattinata.

Quando la campanella suonò, Tanya volò via con le sue amiche, mentre io mi trascinai fuori dall'aula come un sacco di patate.

Ogni tanto, tra un cambio d'ora e l'altro, la sentivo ridacchiare nel corridoio ed ogni sua risata mi giungeva come una pugnalata nel cuore...

Era come se stesse ridendo di me.

Cercai di sgrullarmi questo pensiero negativo dalla testa e c'ero quasi riuscito, senonché, a fine giornata, passai avanti il tabellone dei risultati delle verifiche, per controllare un eventuale tabella parziale dei voti sulle ricerche.

**Cullen : 8/9**

**Denali : 10+**

Lo stress accumulato durante tutta la mattinata sfociò in un istante e vidi _rosso_.

Quel 10+ era _mio_.

Quel 10+ Tanya se lo sarebbe sognato, se non fosse stato per me.

Come poteva quell'inetto del signor Mason pensare che una come lei, che non andava mai oltre il 6+ in tutte le materie, potesse aver creato la maggior parte di una ricerca da 10+ ?

Come poteva abbassare il voto a me per due _moine_ di una minorenne?

Questo mi avrebbe abbassato la media.

Mentre la rabbia usciva ad ondate dal mio corpo, ecco di nuovo la voce di lei che sghignazzava ed esultava per il voto alto.

Ero lì, accanto a lei. Ero quello che le aveva regalato un voto così alto.

Ma ero anche trasparente.

Se ne andò, ancheggiando e saltellando, abbracciata ad uno dei suoi amici.

Non una parola, non un grazie, non un cenno.

Se la rabbia era trasparente, la delusione aveva un colore? Qualcuno poteva vedermi?

Camminai più veloce che potei verso l'uscita, dove Charlie mi attendeva in macchina.

Aprii lo sportello e mi ci buttai dentro.

"Tutto a posto, signorino Edward?"

Annuii, tenendo la testa bassa e lui non disse altro per il resto del tragitto.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Avrei voluto mettere altro in questo capitolo, o almeno lo avevo ideato con altri contenuti aggiunti, ma sarebbe venuto molto più lungo di com'è ora e, a questo punto della narrazione, non lo trovavo particolarmente necessario.**

**Erase/Rewind è un racconto triste, toccherà punti più tristi di questo, quindi chi lo trovasse già troppo preso a male ora... deve cambiare idea!**

**Certamente, ci saranno anche parti dolci, passionali... non sarà completamente un pianto, ecco.**

**Ci tenevo particolarmente a raccontare questo passaggio, le aspettative di Edward che vanno in frantumi di fronte alla risposta fredda di Tanya... anche perché è collegato con ciò che accadrà subito dopo... ma sono costretta a dividerlo in due capitoli.**

**Ho, poi, messo il pov di Bella dopo quello di Edward per avere un certo effetto. Spero che vi sia arrivato.**

**Che ne pensate? Vi è mai capitato di stare "sotto" per qualcuno e lasciarvi manovrare completamente? Le revisioni sono sempre ben accette, ma se voleste parlarmi privatamente e raccontarmi qualcosa, sentitevi liberi di farlo (tranne che per le offese, questo non mi stancherò mai di ripeterlo).**

"**Novità":**** - ****CONCORSO!**** -**

**ho indetto un concorso di fanfiction sulla Saga, con personaggi o umani o in universo alternativo. Si tratta di scrivere una one shot su 2-3 personaggi che subiscono un profondo cambiamento a ridosso di Natale... Non è difficile... Ho anche suggerito vari temi... Se cliccate sul mio nome, in alto, accederete al mio profilo dove troverete il link verso il topic nel forum di EFP con tutte le regole scritte.**

**Dai: provate a partecipare! Le votazioni non saranno su base tecnica ma a gusto dei lettori, quindi potete farvi votare dai vostri amici!**

**Bei premi per i primi 3 classificati :)**

**Vi aspetto, un bacio ***


	3. Prima Lacrima

**Disclaimer: i personaggi e le caratteristiche della storia originali e riconoscibili appartengono a Stephenie Meyer. La trama della storia e tutto il resto appartengono a me.**

* * *

**ERASE/REWIND**

Capitolo 3 –** Prima Lacrima.**

BPOV

Ero appena scesa dal pullmino, che oggi aveva incontrato traffico durante il tragitto e mi affrettavo a rientrare in casa. Praticamente non vidi nessuno mentre passavo come un uragano attraverso la cucina ed il corridoio.

"Hey, Bells-"

"Isabella!"

Chiamarono mio padre e mia madre, ma io ero già in camera mia, togliendomi i vestiti convulsamente.

"Isabella Marie Swan" mia madre apparse sull'uscio della porta attimi dopo. "Rientri in casa e neanche saluti: almeno mangiare-"

"Mamma" sospirai "sono molto stanca: ora ho solo bisogno di dormire..."

"Ma Isa-"

"Se provassi a ingoiare qualcosa in questo momento, probabilmente riemergerebbe subito dopo: sono troppo stanca per digerire anche solo una carota" dissi, enfatizzando con le mani alzate. La cosa non sembrò convincere mia madre, allora aggiunsi "Prometto che tra un paio d'ore massimo mi alzo e mangio tutto quello che vuoi, ok?" Non volevo suonare seccata, ma non so se riuscii nel mio intento. Almeno mia madre gettò la spugna ed uscì dalla mia stanza con un semplice:

"Ok"

Mi infilai velocemente nel mio lettino, coprendomi avidamente con le mie calde coperte: aspettare fino a stasera mi sembrava un'eternità ed ero convinta che non ce l'avrei fatta a resistere in piedi per tutto il resto della giornata.

Il prof. di Biologia aveva provato ad interrogarmi oggi. Dico "provato" perché dopo un minuto scarso del mio gracchiare, convinto del fatto che fossi, comunque, preparata come al solito, mi ha detto che, eventualmente, avremmo ripreso l'interrogazione quando il mio mal di gola sarebbe passato. Mal di gola... se solo sapesse... Ad ogni modo, con questo suo congedo mi sono guadagnata occhiatacce dai miei compagni per tutto il resto della giornata. Evidentemente ai prof non importa nulla di gole gracchianti o nasi starnutenti quando capiscono che gli alunni non sono preparati.

Mi stavo concentrando sui futili problemi scolastici per non pensare a cose molto più spiacevoli e, senza rendermene conto, mi addormentai.

EPOV

Mi sentivo uno schifo.

No: non mi sarei fatto mai più trattare in quel modo da Tanya.

Ecco, avevo deciso.

La mia gamba rimbalzava freneticamente sotto il tavolo da pranzo mentre rimuginavo aspramente e sobbalzai quando la signora Swan entrò nella sala.

"Signorino Edward, non ha mangiato nulla..."

"Ah. S-sì, m-m-mi p-per-d-doni, ora fin-i-is-c-co tut-t-tto"

"Se non le piace-"

"No... n-no, non è qu-qu-es-t-to, v-v-ver-a-am-e-en-t-te. Ora m-ma-n-n-gi-gi-o tut-t-to"

"Bene" disse lei e fece per andarsene.

"S-sign-o-ra S-sw-an?" non seppi trattenermi.

"Sì, signorino Edward?"

"B-be-l-lla è t-tor-n-nat-t-a?"

"Sì, signorino Edward"

"Pot-tre-b-bbe m-man-gi-gia-re q-qui c-con m-m-m-e?" chiesi speranzoso, ma lo sguardo truce della signora Swan rispose prima che le sue parole potessero farlo.

"Isabella è molto stanca, signorino Edward, ed in questo momento sta riposando" annui, ma, a quanto pare, la risposta che temevo stava arrivando "E comunque alla servitù non è consentito dividere gli spazi con voi signori, signorino Edward. Questo lo sa bene..." il suo sguardo si addolcì lievemente sulle ultime parole. Io annuì nuovamente, non avendo più la forza di rispondere.

"Bene. Passerò più tardi a vedere se ha finito e se vuole qualcos'altro. Con permesso" e, con un inchino accennato fu fuori dalla sala.

Sì: le nostre famiglie non ci volevano far mischiare ma Bella era la mia unica amica e, anche se ne avessi avuti degli altri, sarebbe stata comunque la mia migliore amica e qualche soldo di più in banca non avrebbe fatto _mai_ la differenza.

Non per me.

Mi sentivo uno schifo ed ero talmente arrabbiato che non riuscivo a deglutire il cibo.

Avevo bisogno della mia amica per calmarmi, ma lei, _lei_, non era la mia serva, il mio giullare di corte e certamente non l'avrei fatta scapicollare solo per rallegrarmi un po'.

Così, presi forza e mi impegnai ad ingoiare ogni singolo boccone cucinato dalla signora Swan.

L'ultima cosa che volevo era che sua madre pensasse che fossi un ragazzino viziato che avrebbe potuto avere una cattiva influenza su sua figlia, limitando le nostre già limitate interazioni.

Avevo troppo bisogno di potermi sfogare, ma forse era meglio che lei non potesse venire: probabilmente le sarei sembrato più smidollato di quanto non lo fossi, con tutte le cose delle quali avrei voluto lamentarmi.

L'avrei vista, come sempre, stasera dopo cena.

Il tempo che sarebbe trascorso mi avrebbe aiutato, sperai, a riacquistare un minimo di mascolinità.

BPOV

Caldo. Caldo ed accogliente. Niente era definito, quasi avvolto da una nebbia che trovavo rassicurante.

Mi sentivo felice ed amata.

"Bella!"

"Isabella!"

"Charlie! Reneè!" corsi incontro a loro che mi attendevano, sorridenti, a braccia aperte.

Differentemente dal solito, non mi ripresero per averli chiamati per nome. Sorridevano.

Quando li ebbi quasi raggiunti, però, il loro sorriso si indebolì e Charlie alzò una mano, come per fermarmi. Corrucciai il viso e feci per parlare, ma Reneè mi interruppe.

"Isabella, amore mio" Charlie le cinse le spalle e lei fece scivolare il suo braccio attorno alla sua vita "Io e tuo padre ti vogliano tanto bene"

"Ti amiamo, Bells"

Restai scioccata dalla dichiarazione aperta di Charlie, che non era mia stato un tipo molto loquace, soprattutto quando si parlava di sentimenti.

Sorrisi apertamente e provai ad avvicinarmi di nuovo, ma loro fecero un passo indietro.

Stavo per iniziare a preoccuparmi, quando mi sentii chiamare da una terza voce familiare.

"Bella."

Mi voltai di scatto a quella che sembrava essere la voce di Edward e, sorprendentemente, era la sua. Lui stava dalla parte opposta rispetto ai miei genitori.

"Edward! Tu! Tu non balbetti!" gridai, piena di gioia, correndogli incontro. Lui sorrise appena e, prima che potessi raggiungerlo, tirò avanti a sé un grande specchio. Quello che doveva essere il mio riflesso, in realtà, era l'immagine di qualcun'altra. Forse non era uno specchio, anche perché, dietro di me, non vedevo riflessi i miei genitori.

"Ti amiamo, Bella" li sentii chiamare ancora. Mi girai per guardarli, dal momento che li avevo lasciati lì per andare da Edward ma, quando mi voltai, loro non c'erano più. Spaesata, presi a guardarmi attorno, ma non li trovavo più, finché non giunse la voce di Edward a calmarmi, anche se, le parole che pronunciò, non erano affatto rassicuranti.

"Mi dispiace tanto, Bella"

"Per cosa, Edward?" Mi voltai e la nebbia che avvolgeva il sogno, fece spazio alla flebile luce che filtrava attraverso le tende delle finestre della mia cameretta.

"Mhf, 'n sogno..." era stato solo un sogno, mi ripetevo, ancora assonnata, grattandomi gli occhi con il dorso delle mani.

Mi voltai a cercare la sveglia in terra, ma la ritrovai sul comodino. Reneè. Alzai gli occhi al cielo e sorrisi. Erano quasi le 4 del pomeriggio, non era esattamente l'ora ideale per pranzare e sperai che mia madre me l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia attraverso una merenda abbondante.

Non volevo abbandonare il letto, ma eventualmente scesi ed infilai una tuta morbida e comoda, di quelle per i giorni _duri_ come questo, volendo mantenere ancora un po' la sensazione di calore ed affetto che avevo avuto durante quello strano sogno.

Non appena entrai in cucina, mia madre mi assalì.

"Isabella! Era ora!"

"Ren- Mamma: te lo avevo detto che avrei dormito per un paio d'ore..."

"Ecco, a proposito di ques-"

"Mamma, per favore, potresti solo darmi qualcosa da mangiare, per il momento, grazie?" le feci l'ok con entrambe i pollici in alto, parlando alla velocità della luce, cercando disperatamente di togliermi da _quella_ situazione.

"Ok" sospirò, momentaneamente rassegnata "Ho pensato che a quest'ora avresti preferito fare merenda"

"Grazie, mamma" Pensai di potermela cavare in questo modo, ma dopo qualche minuto, Reneè passò di nuovo all'attacco.

"Isabella, tesoro, dovremmo veramente parlarne-"

"Mamma-"

"-Ora. Prima che torni in casa tuo padre, che non sarebbe affatto contento di sentire determinate cose ed andrebbe a strangolare il signorino Edward"

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Isabella, tesoro: ma è chiaro come il sole che tu provi qualcosa per quel ragazzo..." Mi sentii spofondare di vergogna ma la lasciai continuare. "...ed io, da una parte, lo capisco. È normale: ognuno di voi due ha solo l'altro."

"Sì, lo so che sono una stupida, mamma" Risposi con voce tremante "So che a lui piace una ragazza più bella e ricca, come lui..."

"Bella, ascoltami: tutti gli uomini sono fatti così, specialmente quando sono ancora ragazzi. Loro... _non_ ragionano come noi donne. Si spaventano per le cose più semplici e si buttano, invece, a capofitto in quelle più complicate, perché..." Fissò un punto di lato, scosse la testa ed alzo le braccia mentre cercava le parole giuste "...loro le vedono al contrario. Gli uomini ragionano in una maniera _diversa_ dalla nostra ed hanno una paura folle di provare dei sentimenti, specialmente se questi sono inaspettati. Mi segui?"

Facevo veramente fatica a seguirla perché tutto questo non aveva alcun senso per me, ma annuii ugualmente. Lei proseguì.

"Quando iniziano a provarli fuggono verso qualche casino che trovano più sicuro e si costruiscono con la loro mente dei sentimenti che non esistono, per nascondere quelli che provano veramente. Lo so che non ha senso..." Disse con un mesto sorriso.

"Sì, in realtà io non..."

"Fammi finire...ci sto arrivando. Ci sono alcuni uomini che creano dei sentimenti finti; non per loro, ma per le donne, perché loro stessi non sono capaci di provarne, se non di brutti, e fanno tutto questo per... vederle soffrire e basta."

Con questa ultima frase mi scioccò abbastanza ma la lasciai proseguire. Se mia madre mi stava dicendo queste cose, evidentemente aveva fiducia in me, sapeva che potevo capirle.

Prese un bel respiro, come se quello che stava per aggiungere fosse anche più insensato o più crudo di quello che mi aveva già detto. "Probabilmente _anche_ Edward ti vuole bene, Isabella..." Il mio cuore iniziò a battere forte, ma mi schiaffegiai moralmente solo per la sciocca speranza "...ma i ragazzi, specialmente a questa età, quasi mai sanno quando ne vale _veramente_ la pena. Gli uomini... sono così, Bella" Concluse, facendo spallucce.

"Mamma, io non credo che-"

Mi interruppe "Sono... lieta di essere riuscita a parlarti di questa cosa, soprattutto in assenza di tuo padre..." Si alzò dalla sedia "...altrimenti avrebbe di sicuro strangolato il signorino Edward" Mi sorrise, sinceramente, per un istante; poi cambiò espressione ed aggiunse "Ora è meglio che tu vada a studiare di là, così io posso mettermi a cucinare la cena per i Masen"

"Ok" dissi rassegnata.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So bene di aver impiegato un tempo indicibile a completare questo capitolo che era quasi pronto da non so neanche più quanti mesi. Spero di riuscire a sbloccarmi da questa fastidiosa situazione. Amo i miei racconti, non voglio farli morire così...**

**Ho aperto un mio piccolo sito dove ho messo tutte le storie pubblicate fino ad ora e dove potete trovarle anche corrette recentemente e qualcosa in più. Qui tra siti italiani e stranieri dovevo sempre dividerle. In questo modo le troverete tutte nello stesso posto e potrete anche iscrivervi e pubblicare le vostre cose, se vi va. ****http:/ ficfanfic . altervista . org (togliete gli spazi)  
**


	4. Fragile

**Disclaimer: i personaggi e le caratteristiche della storia originali e riconoscibili appartengono a Stephenie Meyer. La trama della storia e tutto il resto appartengono a me.**

* * *

**ERASE/REWIND**

Capitolo 4 –** Fragile**

EPOV

Nel mio vano tentativo di riacquistare la mia mascolinità perduta, mi sentivo alquanto miserabile.

Camminavo avanti e indietro nella mia stanza, cercando di dare una motivazione, che non fosse l'immaturità, al comportamento di Tanya e di darne una, che non fosse l'ingenuità, al mio di comportamento, ma non riuscivo a venirne a capo.

Mi sentivo ancora più frustrato, quindi lasciai perdere e tirai fuori i libri per mettermi a studiare.  
A metà pomeriggio, ritenni di aver passato abbastanza tempo fisso sulle stesse righe della stessa pagina. Chiusi il libro e ripresi a camminare.

Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi, di parlare con qualcuno, ma Bella non poteva venire da me.

C'era solo un'altra persona... L'ultima dalla quale sarei voluto andare ma non avevo scelta.

Presi un bel respiro ed aprii la porta della mia stanza, passo dopo passo percorsi i lunghi corridoi che mi separavano dalla sua.

La porta era aperta, la lieve luce del pomeriggio filtrava attraverso le sue finestre e si proiettava sul muro del corridoio.

Da dov'ero io, sentivo che stava ascoltando uno dei tanti dischi della sua raccolta di musica degli anni 20 sul suo preziosissimo grammofono.

Era quasi una fissazione per lei. Tutti i pomegiggi si siedeva sulla sedia a dondolo e lavorava a maglia inutili capi che non indossava mai, sulle note di queste musiche così malinconiche...

Mi fermai sull'uscio: eccola lì, esattamente come l'avevo immaginata, non potevo sbagliarmi.

Sembrava talmente assorta in quello che stava facendo che mi stupì quando alzò immediatamente lo sguardo, quasi come stesse aspettando che qualcuno, prima o poi, interrompesse la sua routine.

"Edward! Caro, tutto a posto?"

"M-m-ma-a-am-ma..." Iniziai a dire, per poi bloccarmi completamente. Non riuscivo a pensare, non riuscivo neanche più a vedere.

Ad un tratto ebbi l'impressione che mia madre stesse tendendo le sue braccia verso di me.

"Vieni qui" sussurrò.

In un attimo fui sulle sue ginocchia, come un bambino piccolo, ed ebbi la sensazione di qualcosa di caldo, rabbioso e bagnato sul mio viso.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Restai in braccio a mia madre per un tempo che sembrò interminabile ed eterno. Fortunatamente lei seppe capire che non avevo bisogno di essere trattato come un bambino in quel momento e mi diede quello che di più prezioso aveva da offrirmi in quel momento: il suo affetto.

Non si è mai troppo grandi per le coccole, o mi sbaglio?

Quando mi alzai lei si alzò con me, mi accarezzò i capelli e mi diede un bacio sulla fronte, senza dire nient'altro.

Quando tornai nella mia stanza ero decisamente più tranquillo e riuscii a studiare fin quano la signora Swan mi chiamò per la cena.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Stasera al circolo ho avuto modo di parlare col signor Denali" disse mio padre nel bel mezzo della cena, facendomi raggelare il sangue nelle vene nel sentirgli pronunciare quel nome.

"Come sta caro?" chiese mia madre.

"Bene. Ti manda i saluti di sua moglie e ci teneva a ringraziare Edward per aver auitato sua figlia, Tanya, con la ricerca"

Né io né mia madre proferimmo parola, quindi lui continuò. "Dice anche che gli farebbe _piacere_ che tu dedicassi un po' del tuo tempo per darle delle ripetizioni"

"Ehm, Anthony-" cominciò, titubante, mia madre, ma io la interruppi.

"B-b-bel-la."

Mio padre sgranò gli occhi e mi ammonì "Quante volte devo ripeterti che non devi interrompere tua madre in quel modo?"

"È s-s-st-a-a-t-a B-b-bel-la a f-f-a-re la r-ric-c-cer-c-ca" mentìi parzialmente, ma proprio non volevo entrarci nulla in questa storia. Tanya con me aveva chiuso. Per sempre.

"Anthony? Caro... Ho un po' di mal di testa. Gradirei andarmi a sdraiare. Edward" mi guardò con comprensione "sei scusato"

Non aspettai altro e mi alzai "G-g-g-gra-z-z-ie m-m-ma-a-am-ma. P-p-a-a-pà." e mi diressi in fretta in camera mia.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

BPOV

Non voglio più sentirmi così. Non sono mai stata così male per Edward e, davvero, non voglio mai più sentirmi così.

Dopo cena preparerò lo zaino ed i miei vestiti per domani, prima di andare a letto passerò a portargli la tisana e gli chiederò com'è andata oggi e mi farò forza, tanta forza, per iniziare a dimenticarlo.

È così che deve essere.

Non posso continuare a nutrire questi sentimenti per un ragazzo che vive sotto il mio stesso tetto (o meglio, sono io che vivo sotto il _suo_ stesso tetto), che vedo tutti i giorni ma che non li ricambia di una virgola.

Anche se quello che ha detto mia madre fosse vero... lui non sarebbe, comunque, miminamente cosciente dei sentimenti che nutre per me.

Continuare a crederci ed a sperare mi fa solo tanto, tanto male.

Penso di potercela fare... _Devo_ farcela.

* * *

**A./N.:**

**Mi duolgo per l'attesa infinita che ho creato per un nuovo capitolo e mi scuso con tutti coloro che l'hanno aspettato.**

**Siamo quasi al momento che cambierà per sempre le loro vite.**

**Restate con me...**

**Se mai questa storia dovesse sparire da questo sito, la troverete sempre su**

**ficfanfic . altervista . org**

**(mio sito dove raccolgo le mie fic orinali e non e dove, se volete, potete inserire anche le vostre)**

**Review and be kind :)**


End file.
